I want you
by lupin's sexerly slave
Summary: Young Tom Riddle is sent to Hogwarts in Harry's time. He sees Ginny Weasley and falls in love with her. But Ginny's dating Seamus and not about to cheat on him. She can't remember anything about Tom.


He's been staring at her for so long. So long that she can't take it anymore. It's like this every time. He stares at her and she pretends not to notice. It's fairly cold outside; her whole body is shaking…even through her cloak and Seamus's sweater. Yet she starts to sweat. There is something familiar about this boy. She closes her eyes and tries to focus. As much as she racks her mind, she cannot remember. Why can't she remember? Her body is moving now; she's so close to him. Almost there.

… and then she turns. She turns and runs into Seamus's arms. Was he even there a moment before? Had she been dreaming? She doesn't look back, but buries her face into Seamus who leads her to the common room where they snuggle on the couch.

_Anytime I need to see your face_

_I just close my eyes_

_And I am taken to a place where your crystal mind and_

_Magenta feelings take up shelter in the base of my spine_

_Sweet like a chic-a-cherry _cola

He's there the next day. In her Potions class. She knows he can't possibly be a fifth year…can he? His brown hair…his bright eyes…that smile. That smile… no, it's more of a smirk. He's a Slytherin, this she knows. _Lunch… I'll find him at after lunch. The library…he'll be there…he always is…._

The library. The one place where so many students spend their time. Ginny disregards the fact that her O.W.Ls are months away and instead walks (is she even walking? Or is she floating?) across the room, hiding behind a shelf.

He's bent over a book, just like usual. She quietly clears her throat. He jumps and looks up. Those eyes…. He blinks and stands up, slowly walking around the table so he's inches away from her. He's so tall… so, so tall. Then he leans in… _what is he doing?!_ Ohh, those luscious lips of his.

I don't need to try to explain;

I just hold on tight

And if it happens again, I might move so slightly

To the arms and the lips and the face of the human cannonball

That I need to, I want to

Come stand a little bit closer

Breathe in and get a bit higher

You'll never know what hit you

When I get to you

His lips brush against hers but she quickly steps back, her back pressed against the end of a shelf.

"**What are you doing?**" Her voice is but a whisper. He smiles. Her sweet, pure voice. Along with that blood red hair. Who could ask for more?

"**Speak again, my love, and let me hear your rapturous voice,**" his voice… even that's familiar. Who is he?!

"**Who… who are you?**" Her voice is now squeaking, she's terrified, yet lusting for him to touch her, yet wanting to scream for Seamus at the top of her lungs.

Ooh, I want you 

_I don't know if I need you_

_But, ooh, I'd die to find out_

_Ooh, I want you_

_I don't know if I need you_

_But, ooh I'd die to find out_

"**D-don't you remember me, Virginia?**"

"**I know your face…**"

His face pales and he quickly composes himself. "**Don't bother trying to remember.**"

He turns to leave. "**Wait! Please don't leave… Who… who are you? Why can't I remember you?**"

The poor girl is near tears of insanity. Losing it. Going mad. He can't handle it. She's just so… **pretty**.

_I'm the kind of person who endorses a deep commitment_

_Getting comfy getting perfect is what I live for_

_But a look, and then a smell of perfume_

_It's like I'm down on the floor_

_And I don't know what I'm in for_

_Conversation has a time and place_

_In the interaction of a lover and a mate,_

_But the time of talking, using symbols, using words_

_Can be likened to a deep sea diver who is swimming with a raincoat_

Her heart melts… who is he?! She KNOWS him. It's torture, worse than she could have ever imagined.

His left hand is now lifting her chin, his right, cupped around her neck. His eyes lock into hers and then his lips meet hers this time, only she has no where to run, no place to go. The impact of his kiss hits her. He's in love with her…

_Come stand a little bit closer_

_Breathe in and get a bit higher_

_You'll never know what hit you_

_When I get to you_

_Ooh, I want you_

_I don't know if I need you_

_But, ooh, I'd die to find out_

_Ooh, I want you_

_I don't know if I need you_

_But, ooh I'd die to find out_

… and then he's gone. He walks away, never looking back.

As his body disappears, Ginny notices an eye peeking out at her from behind the bookshelf. She looks around the corner and gasps. An angry Seamus is being held back by Ron and Harry.

"**So… you all saw that, then?**" she asks casually.

Nods all around.

"**Right.**"

Blinking.

Seamus is furious.

"**I couldn't stop him!**" She squeals.

"**I KNOW, I saw.**"

"**Then why are you angry with me?!**"

"**I'm not angry with you! I'm angry with … him! Didn't he say his name was Tom the other day?**"

… Tom?


End file.
